Je m'en vais
by SuperGaufrette
Summary: Levi s'en va, la réaction d'Eren, son point de vue de l'histoire. Two shot, comprenant la réaction d'Eren, sa version, puis l'explication de Levi DISCLAIMER Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans mon histoire courte...
1. Eren

« Je m'en vais. »

Lorsque tu m'as dit ça, au premier abord, j'ai souri, je n'y croyais pas.

Je ne pensais pas que tu m'abandonnerais comme ça, les bras ballants, après la survie, après l'amour, après la haine et après la mort.

Tu es sorti, par la grande porte. Seul, sans ton équipement, sans rien, juste un cheval et quelques provisions, ainsi qu'un couteau de chasse. Je savais que tu pourrais t'en sortir, seul, mais ils sont là, eux aussi.

Eux, les titans. Eux qui peuplent notre terre, qui nous réduisent à l'état d'oiseaux en cage.

Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai foncé, je suis allé voir Erwin. Lui aussi était effondré, même si il ne le montrait pas, son ton avait changé, son regard, aussi. Il t'aimait tant. Je le sais bien, je l'accepte, aussi. Parce que comment peut-on ne pas t'aimer, alors qu'on sait ce que tu caches au plus profond de ton être, hein. Alors, nous avons discuté, de tes chances de survie, notamment. Il m'a aussi raconté que tu lui avais dit partir « en éclaireur, en quête d'un lieu non colonisé par les titans ».

Tu t'es foutu de lui. Tu sais très bien, comme moi, comme tous en ces murs, que ces monstres ont colonisé la planète. Entière.

Alors me voilà, là, assis sur le lit que nous partagions depuis maintenant trois ans. Éberlué. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Tu m'as abandonné, toi, que tu as pourtant sauvé, soutenu, et maintenu en vie.

Même après avoir appris que j'étais moi même un titan, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contenté de me frapper et d'accepter ma présence, de me malmener sans cesse pour que je m'améliore encore plus, plus que les autres, pour assurer ma légitimité entre tes bras, et dans ton corps d'exploration.

Et maintenant, tu oses me faire ça. Alors que je t'ai tout dit, tout donné. Je sais bien qu'avant de partir en quête de ces terres d'utopie, tu passeras par Shingenshina. Tu essaieras de récupérer cette foutue clé. La clé de la salvation, la clé qui pourrait, entre de bonnes mains, comme celles d'Hanji, sauver l'humanité, ou ce qu'il en reste. Mais je ne peux que te conjurer, en pensée, de t'en approcher. Si il t'en prenait l'envie, tu signerais ton arrêt de mort. Et je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Merde ! Tu aurais pu au moins prendre ton équipement, au cas où, tu te feras bien alpaguer à un moment ou un autre, non ?!

Et voilà, je pleure, seul sur notre lit, parce que je ne sais pas où tu vas, où tu es, et comment j'aurais pu faire pour t'en empêcher.

L'homme que j'aime, Levi Ackerman, est considéré mort, traître, et déserteur. L'avis plaqué sur tous les murs le dit bien. Tu es considéré mort, dévoré, et déserteur qui plus est, toi, le héros de cette guerre sans fin. Toi, mon amour, mon amant.

Adieu. Je t'ai tant aimé.


	2. Levi

« Je m'en vais »

J'ai vu ton regard changer quand j'ai prononcé ces mots. Tu ne me croyais pas. Tu ne voulais pas me croire.

Tu es arrivé dans nos quartiers quand je rangeais, préparant quelques vivres et un petit sac à dos.

Tu ne m'as pas empêché de partir, trop respectueux à mon égard, peut être, ou simplement apeuré, littéralement sur le cul suite à la nouvelle.

Je suis allé voir Erwin, il était avec Hanji. Ils parlaient encore et toujours des titans. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop perdu, trop souffert, et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Ce n'est pas un acte mauvais, ni méchant, juste un acte amoureux, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir à petit feu ici, en te voyant dépérir au fur et à mesure que tu te bats, que tu te transformes. Alors je fuis, lâchement.

Erwin, lui, m'a presque frappé. Pourtant, il sait que ça ne me fait rien, il ne voulait pas, il refusait que je parte, il m'a supplié de rester. Pour toi, m'a-t-il dit, pour que tu ailles bien, que tu n'abandonnes pas, pour que tu ne te laisses pas mourir.

Je lui ai dit simplement la vérité, j'en ai marre, cette vie ne me va plus, je pars en quête de terres habitables, d'une autre ville fortifiée, d'un eldorado, un endroit où je serais inconnu.

Alors, il m'a insulté. Lui, qui garde en général un calme olympien et un certain contrôle sur la situation, perdait la face, et n'aimait pas ça.

Lorsque je tournais le dos, il me menaçait de me faire passer pour un traître, un déserteur.

« Je ne serai pas là pour le voir, que veux-tu que ça me fasse », lançais-je, dédaigneux, pour attiser sa fureur.

« Eh bien pars, vas y, fais toi bouffer, tuer comme un vulgaire poulet, mais je ne serai au courant de rien quant à ça, tu n'existes plus. Levi. Tu disparais de nos vies. »

Je partais, j'avais gagné. Je savais très bien le mal que je lui faisais, c'était mon ancien amant, mon amour de jeunesse avant toi.

Je savais très bien, aussi, que toi, tu ne t'en remettrais pas si vite.

Je partais le lendemain, à l'aube, sans rien sinon des provisions et mon cheval. J'avais pour seule arme un petit couteau de chasse, je ne tuerai aucun titan avec ça.

Le jour finissait de se lever lorsque j'arrivais dans une plaine, ici, je verrais tout ce qu'il se passe.

Mais rien, sinon des hurlements monstrueux et des bruits de pas grotesques et désordonnés.

Je suis seul. Enfin seul.

Après tant de souffrances, des années volées, et surtout après avoir passé plus de temps qu'il n'en faut sur cette terre, je peux mourir en paix.

Adieu, Eren.

Je t'ai aimé, toi aussi. Nous avons tous deux bien vécu, mais il est temps pour moi de disparaître.


End file.
